


s’aimer comme ça (c’est pas vulgaire)

by Anonymous



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don’t ask about how this actually works sbdbxnxjd, lads i havent written properly in like a year and This is what i end up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: loving one another like this is not vulgar(hyde gets jekyll off, with little to no context. extremely unbetaed, i’m sorry for everything)





	s’aimer comme ça (c’est pas vulgaire)

it’s hot, quick, dirty, a little overwhelming. henry’s hand tangles in edward’s hair, his teeth finding the soft skin of his neck. a string of curses fall from edward’s mouth. he pushes henry away, leaves them both panting for a heavy moment, and then grabs him for another kiss, open-mouthed and needy. his hands search for the buttons of henry’s collar, and they break the kiss just long enough for the damned shirt to be discarded. edward brushes his lips, feather light, along henry’s jaw, down his neck, into the dip of his collar bone.

“god,” henry gasps, “please.”

edward would hate to let him down. he kisses down henry’s stomach, mouths at the waistband of his trousers. henry moves him out of the way, a shaking hand moving to unbutton his trousers, everything silent save for his ragged breathing. edward finishes the job, leaving henry’s trousers and underwear on the floor.

edward takes henry slowly, half an inch at a time, drinking in the whimpers and gasps falling from henry’s mouth. he would describe them as sacred, heavenly, divine, if he cared for such things, but all that mattered to edward was that they were for him. he’s still teasing, running his hands over henry’s pale hips.

“for god’s sake, edward, _please_.”

the desperation in henry’s voice could get edward drunk. he hums, as much to torment henry as to show his understanding, and he is delighted with the moan he receives. he picks up the pace a little, feels henry’s hand tugging at his hair, listens to curses and pleas murmured in alternation with no small measure of pride. it’s a matter of minutes before henry is finishing in his mouth. edward swallows deftly, gently slides back and lets henry’s cock fall from his mouth. 

henry’s cheeks are flushed, chest heaving. edward looks up at him, a self-satisfied grin on his face. henry rolls his eyes when he sees, but leans over to kiss edward anyway.

“thank you.” he says.

“anything for you.” is the soft reply.

henry kisses him again, slow and messy.

“so... my turn?”


End file.
